Fate Will Bring Us Together
by Coleyyy
Summary: Trish Stratus and Chris Irvine (Jericho) have feelings for each other, but don't know how to tell one another; Other problemz exist when Jay (Christian) triez to take Amy (Lita) away from Matt (I suck at summaryz, just read! LOL)
1. Chapters 1 & 2

**__**

Fate Will Bring Us Together

Chapter One:

"Hey Trish! Wait up!" Chris called from outside, seeing Trish walking towards her car. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" She asked him.

"Umm...I...uhh...I just wanted to tell you...." his voice trailed off.

"Tell me what?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Great match tonight. Yeah, great match tonight." he said quickly and quietly.

"Oh. Thanks." she shrugged and frowned a little, not to where he would notice. She had felt a certain way about him for a while now, but never told him. Of all the chances she had in the past, she was always afraid of what his answer would be.

"You okay?" he asked her, rubbing her arm.

She looked down, then up, meeting his beautiful blue, icy eyes. "I'm fine." she smiled.

He smiled back, gazing into her eyes. He liked her, alot. Everytime he tried to explain his feelings to her, he'd chicken out. Like now.

'Come on Trish, tell him now, just tell him. It's a perfect time!' she thought to herself.

"Well, I better get going. It's getting pretty dark." Chris said, breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah." she said, taking her eyes off of his.

"Want a ride?" he asked hopefully.

"Ummm...no, I think I'll be okay." she smiled.

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, a little down.

"Yeah, sure." she replied. He smiled and nodded, then turned and walked to his car.

"Great. I'm so stupid sometimes!" she told herself as she climbed into her car.

Chapter Two:

"Dude, Chris! Wait up!" Chris's friend, Jason (AKA Christian) called to him. Chris stopped and turned around.

"Hey man, what's up?" Chris smiled, extending his hand.

"Nuthin, I saw you and Trish talkin, so....what happened? Anything....well, ya know...interesting happen??" Jay asked suspiciously.

"Nah, man, I chickened out again." Chris said sadly.

"Dude, man, you gotta tell her sooner or later." Jay told his friend. "I mean, if you don't tell her, someone else might, then, dude, that's just shit."

"I know, I'm going to tell her, I just have to find the right time." Chris said as Jay nodded. "So..." Chris went on. "What about you and Amy?"

"Man, I wish I had a chance with her, I mean...she's such a fun person! But...something always has to stand in the way." Jay responded.

"Matt." Chris answered. Jay nodded in agreement.

"Maybe....just maybe...I could..."

"No, dude, don't even think about trying to break them up, it won't work. They're like attatched to each other. You can't pull them apart, it's sickenning." Chris stated.

"But..." Jay started.

"No, dude, don't do it. Plus, you'd have more people on your ass than a ton of bricks. It's crazy. But, I got to get going. I'm going to talk to you later, and listen to me on this one. I know what I'm talking about." Chris said, getting into his car.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

~*~Next Night~*~

"Amy! Hey, what's going on?" Jay said, walking into Amy's dressing room.

Amy jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder; she turned and realized it was Jason.

"Oh, hey Jay. I'm just getting ready for this house show. There are a lot of people here tonight." She smiled.

"Oh! I know! I love seeing people, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I love the reactions; of course, you know this by now obviously!" She laughed.

"Well, of course I do, we've been friends for a long time. Hey, how's about after the show tonight, I take you out to dinner?" He asked, feeling a little anxious.

"Ummm.... Well, Matt might..." she didn't have time to finish because he cut her off.

"This isn't a date Amy; it's just a little bitty get together! We haven't done anything like this for a while, especially now that everyone's on different shows, like Matt." He persuaded.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I suppose I could get something to eat after the show. Thanks Jay."

"No problem Ames!" He smiled, giving her a hug before he walked out of the dressing room. He leaned against the closed door. "Plan is into action, this is great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hold on one second, I'm coming!" Trish yelled from her dressing room, slipping on her shirt. She walked to the door and opened it, to find Chris standing there. "Hey Chris!" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Trish, what's going on?" He asked as she let him in.

"Nothing, just getting changed from my match. I'm all sweaty!" She laughed. 

He laughed with her, watching her as she smiled, he loved her smile. "Hey, umm...Trish, can I ask you a question?"

She tried not to show her excitement, "sure, shoot."

"Ok, well, I was wondering if..." a ringing cut him off.

"Shoot, I'm sorry, hold that thought." She replied as she picked up her phone. "Yeah?" She asked in a sweet voice. She listened intently, her smile disappearing as more words were spoken. "Yeah, ok, I'll be there." She said, one single tear creeping down her face. She wiped it away before Chris could see. 

Hanging up her phone, she looked at Chris and sighed. "I'm sorry Chris, I have to go. It's an, ummm.... emergency." She lied.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied quickly. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, ok. Bye Trish." Chris said, with hurt growing in his voice.

"Bye Chris, and I'm sorry about everything." She said, walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Thanks for dinner Jay, I really appreciated it!" Amy said with a smile.

"Oh, it was no problem. You know you're one of my good friends!" Jay smiled back.

"Well, I better get going, Matt's probably wondering where I am." she sighed.

"Yeah, I bet he is." Jay said with a heavy sigh.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"You bet!" Jay replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amy pulled into her and Matt's driveway and walked in the door, only to find Matt sitting at the table, looking directly at the door that she just came through.

"Hey Matt..." she said quietly.

"Where have you been?? I've been worried sick for three hours straight!" Matt replied.

"Chill out Matt....I was out."

"Out where?"

"Jay took me to dinner...." she said.

"WHAT?"

"Matt, it wasn't a date, chill."

"You know what Amy..." he said as she looked at him. "You are so selfish!"

"What?" 

"When you got hurt, you couldn't wait to get back in the ring, right? Well, on your comeback, you HAD to make it a big one, you HAD to come to RAW, you couldn't you come to Smackdown and be with me...oh no....you had to have the big comeback and think of your fans...you are so selfish."

"Matt...I..." she started as he cut her off.

"No! I'm not done yet." he paused. "Now, you're seeing other guys behind my back?"

"No! Matt, it wasn't a date, he just took me out to dinner to be nice! It wasn't a date at all! Please don't...." Again, he cut her off.

"No, Amy...out to dinner IS a date. I'm sick of you and your selfishness.....We are THROUGH!"

"Wha...what?" her voice trembled.

"We're through, now get your shit and leave." he said coldly.

She looked at him with tears straining inside her eyes, just waiting to pour. She turned and fled up the stairs, packed her things and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! Chris! Wait up!" Trish yelled.

"Trish! Hey, what's going on?" Chris replied with a grin.

"Umm...look, I'm sorry about yesterday...my ex called..."

"Ex?" he asked.

"Yeah, we broke up...I guess it wasn't meant to be..." she laughed a little.

"Aww, Trish, I'm sorry." 

"No...it was for the better. I'm kinda glad he did." she said.

"Why?"

"Well, I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while now..." she said, pulling him into a room with her, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
